


Winter Break

by lasairfhiona



Series: Winter Break [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rustic one bedroom cabin was exactly what hoped it would be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

It was winter break, but Leonard McCoy didn't have anywhere to go. He sure as hell wasn't going back to Georgia so he looked into a place to go where he could have some peace and quiet away from the constant din of the Academy and the city. A flier left in an office for a rental cabin in a quiet community that catered to Star Fleet caught his eye. Two weeks in the mountains sounded good so he'd made reservations and organized the things he wanted to take with him so he'd be ready when classes let out for the last time.

The rustic one bedroom cabin was exactly what hoped it would be. Cozy and _quiet_. He unpacked and made a small dinner for himself before settling down in front of the fire with his PADD to catch up on some of the scientific journals he never seemed to have time to read between classes and studying. Absorbed in neurons and neural pathways he didn't notice the passage of time or the snow falling outside blanketing the night in white and a quiet stillness. Three journals read, notes taken to research more about, Len finally set his PADD aside and noticed his surroundings once again.

The brightness outside caught his eye and he peered out the window to discover the snow. Donning his heavy coat and scarf he opened the door and stood on the little porch. The moonlight lit the road and McCoy was drawn to walk through the newly fallen snow and follow the moonlight. Stepping off the porch he headed down the road, reveling in the silence and stillness. The smoke from the other cabins twirled upwards, occasionally he could hear a bit of music. Some of the guests put up Christmas trees and he could see the twinkling colors through uncurtained windows. This was a slice of heaven for him and he had a feeling he'd me a regular guest to these cabins and almost couldn't wait to see it in the spring and fall.

Circling back toward his own cabin Len never noticed the person on the porch of the cabin closest to him, watching him...


End file.
